Apparating Gone Wrong
by ravenqueen633
Summary: Lily begs Teddy to teach her how to apparate and they end up in CHB. Rated T for one swear word. Percy is also in this but I "reached limit of 4 characters".
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted anything in FOREVER, school has been crazy and I haven't really had any major inspiration to write anything. Here's chapter one of a Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover that I wrote last summer for this fanfiction writing camp I took. Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 1**

It was Harry Potter's birthday. _The_ Harry Potter's birthday, and the Weasley's house was full of excitement. Lily lead Teddy past the impromptu Quidditch game and the adults chatting amidst the garden gnomes who were ripping up Mrs. Weasley's prized hydrangea bushes. Teddy could smell a roast cooking in the kitchen, and his mouth watered at the thought of dinner. Teddy escorted her into the broom closet, sweeping away cobwebs and trying not to sneeze. He closed the door behind them, and as soon as it was closed, Lily blurted, "Teddy, I want you to teach me how to Apparate."

Teddy smirked, and said, "Sorry Squirt. Apparating's for adults only."

Lily scowled, and said, "Don't make me bribe you, Teddy, because you know I will." Teddy laughed, and Lily took a broom and used it to push him against the door, cornering him.

"Woah, those Beater trainings really are giving you muscles, huh Squirt? Alright, but you gotta convince me. Why should a twenty-two year old like me teach a twelve-year-old like you how to Apparate? Especially why I of all people should be your teacher," Teddy bargained, trying to wriggle out of Lily's grip. She didn't budge.

"Fine. I want to be ahead of the game when we learn in school so that I'll seem like the best in Ravenclaw," Lily said in a condescending tone. Teddy responded, "Must be hard being the only Potter in Ravenclaw."

Lily squinted at him, but continued, saying, "And the only reason I'm asking you is because I know nobody else will teach me. Also, you need a life."

Teddy laughed, causing his hair to go from his usual turquoise color to a bright, bubblegum pink. "Wow, Squirt, you got me there. Alright, let's go up on a hill and Apparate! Race you!"

Lily sprinted to a hill just out of sight of her mother's watchful eyes, and Teddy followed, panting by the time he caught up to her. "Ok Squirt, so there's these three D's to Apparating; destination, determination, and deliberation. First, you gotta think of where you want to go."

Lily shut her eyes for a second, then said, "Got it."

Teddy said, "Now, think of how much you wanna go there. Like with all your heart and soul, Squirt."

Lily shut her eyes, her forehead creased with wrinkles. She nodded, and Teddy said, "Now when I say three, you're gonna turn and think really really hard about where you want to go and how hard you want to be there. I'm gonna help you, but the thinking is all you. Ready?"

Lily nodded, and Teddy said, "One… two… three!"

Lily and Teddy and felt like the air was getting sucked out of their lungs, and all they could see was inky blackness. Teddy felt Lily slip away. _Shit_ , he thought, _she's getting splinched_. He thought really hard about "the place Lily wanted to go", and felt him and Lily going in a direction, though he didn't know where they were going to end up. A dizzying second later, Teddy landed on his back on the top of a hill, but it wasn't the same hill. He rolled over and saw a giant green statue of a lady holding a book and a torch in a harbor, and he thought, _Of all the places she could go, why America?_ After getting past the statue, he saw Lily had landed them on an island, an island that looked like it was about to get rained on. He looked to his right and almost threw up. There was Lily, but it wasn't all of her. Her right arm and leg had been severed from her body, or Splinched, because she didn't think hard enough about how much she wanted this, and there was so much blood. She was unconscious, and Teddy couldn't find her missing arm and leg. He started to panic, but then he saw a strawberry farm in front of him and three people heading towards them. Teddy sighed, and whispered to himself, "Oh, thank god, they're gonna help us."

 _Sooo... did you like it? If you did, make sure to review or PM me so that I know! If you didn't, please review or PM me to give me some constructive criticism so I can improve, or just don't say anything and don't continue reading. I won't judge. Chapter 2 will be out soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! It's been two weeks, so I thought it'd be a good time to post Chapter 2! Chapter 3 will be out in 1-2 weeks, depending on when I feel like posting the last chapter. Enjoy!_

 **Chapter** **2**

As the people came nearer to Teddy cradling Lily's mangled body, trying to keep her alive, he noticed that upon closer examination, these people didn't seem too friendly looking. There were two teenagers, a boy and a girl, and a middle-aged man in a wheelchair. The teenaged boy was ridiculously tan and muscular, with a mop of messy hair on his head. His eyes were a deep sea blue, but instead of looking bright like the sea usually does, they looked cold and hard, like the sea did now. The girl was surprisingly muscular as well and had curly blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and stormy gray eyes. The guy in the wheelchair had curly brown hair and a matching beard and wore a flannel and dress shoes. The kids had matching orange shirts that read, "Camp Half Blood, Long Island Sound", and overall looked like they wanted to kill Teddy.

"Young man, what has happened to your sister?" The guy in the wheelchair asked, a grave look on his face.

"Ok, I'm not supposed to tell you like at all, so all that matters right now is that we find her arm and leg so I can Heal her and be on my way," Teddy says, ignoring the sister part because otherwise he could be mistaken for a murder. A streak of lightning cracked across the sky, thought there was no rain.

The boy rolled his eyes at the sky, and the girl started whispering into the Wheelchair Guy's ear somewhat excitedly. The Wheelchair Guy shushed the girl, saying, "Annabeth dear, it's too soon to say that," to which this Annabeth scoffed but stopped talking, and instead started whispering to the boy. Wheelchair Guy tilted his head up and said to no one in particular, "My Lord, permission to let two mortals access our secrets on account of saving a life?"

The sky flashed again, and this time both the boy and Annabeth rolled their eyes. Wheelchair Guy turned to me and said, "Follow me, son. Quickly."

Teddy followed him, and the boy and Annabeth followed Teddy. Everything seemed normal, so he was kind of confused with the whole "permission" thing, but the second he passed a certain point, everything changed. Instead of the sky being overcast, the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The supposed "strawberry farm" turned into a giant three story farm house, and the fields were halved in size and were replaced by odd looking mini houses. Each one had a different style, and there were dozens scattered around a fountain area. There was a dining pavilion next to a giant fire pit, and nearby there was a forest bordered by volleyball courts, archery fields, an arena of some sort, and a lake.

"Percy, go to the lake and retrieve this poor girl's limbs," Wheelchair Guy says to the boy, and he starts jogging towards the lake. There are a few people on the volleyball court, and some of them have goat legs… as costumes? Otherwise, this camp is surprisingly empty for a camp.

"Annabeth, go tell Argus we have… mortals that need healing," Wheelchair Guy says to Annabeth, and she jogs to the big farm house, and it's just Teddy, Wheelchair Guy, and Lily. Teddy is starting to really worry about her, because his whole shirt, which was once olive green, is now a dark, crimson red splotch that's still spreading.

"Hey, um, so, I think Lily is kind of dying here, is there any way to speed this up, or…" he says to Wheelchair Guy, and he turns his head to Teddy, but he keeps moving his chair forward.

"Who are you, and how did you get here?" Wheelchair Guy asked, his voice taking on a darker tone.

Teddy sighed and decided to tell truth. He couldn't live knowing he was responsible for Lily's death. "I'm a wizard. Lily is a witch. She goes to Hogwarts, my godfather is Harry Potter. She convinced me to teach her how to Apparate even though she's underage, but she didn't do it right and brought us here. I didn't know where she was taking us, and because she did it wrong she got herself Splinched, which is why she's missing an arm and a leg. Need any more convincing?"

Wheelchair Guy nodded, seemingly satisfied for some reason. "Annabeth was right," he mumbled as he and Teddy stepped into the big farm house. He led Teddy down a hall and into a room, where there were a bunch of cots lined up and a wall to wall cabinet full of various medical supplies. There were so many windows and the sunlight was starting to give him a headache, but there was a weird nurse guy with a bunch of bloodshot ocean blue eye stickers and Annabeth standing next to a bed that looked ready for operation. He placed Lily on that bed, and Wheelchair Guy said, "Go wash up. There's a bathroom second door on your left."

Teddy shrugged and went out of the room. But before he could get out of earshot, he heard Wheelchair Guy say, "Annabeth, you were right. Harry Potter _is_ real. Now, go get Percy in here so Argus can start the surgery. But, I think a drop or two of nectar would speed things along."

 _Sooo... did you like it? If you did, make sure to review or PM me so that I know! If you didn't, please review or PM me to give me some constructive criticism so I can improve, or just don't say anything and don't continue reading. I won't judge. Chapter 3 will be out soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! This is a REALLY late update for a story and I'm really sorry for that, I have no excuse other than I'm lazy and copy and pasting chapters into the Doc Manager is a lot of work XD. So, here's the last chapter of this story that's actually kind of cringy now that I'm rereading it. Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 3**

Teddy rushed to the bathroom and quickly shut the door. He leaned over the sink and looked at himself in the mirror, bending down slightly so that his long, lanky body could fit in the mirror. His usually bright, turquoise hair was now a limp, mousy brown, and his eyes had turned a muddy green/brown color. But the most noticeable thing was the look of shock on his face. _What did they mean, 'Harry Potter is real'? Are we not real all of a sudden? And what are they, huh? Don't I deserve to know that too?_ , he thought, the thoughts swirling around in his head like a tornado. He decided to ask Wheelchair Guy what the heck was going on. But before he could so much as open the door, Wheelchair Guy rolled in, and said, "Follow me."

Teddy followed Wheelchair Guy into a parlor of sorts. There was a roaring fireplace even though the sun was shining outside, and a giant leopard head bust mounted on the wall. There was a simple wooden table and chairs set in front of the fireplace, and there was an abandoned game of poker splayed across the table. Teddy sat gingerly on the chair closest to the fire, facing Wheelchair Guy.

"Tell me your name, son," Wheelchair Guy said.

"Teddy. Teddy Lupin," Teddy said, wondering where this was going.

"And that's not your sister, is it."

"No, she's my godfather's daughter."

"Close enough," Wheelchair Guy said, leaning towards Teddy. "Spoiler alert: she's gonna survive. She just has to go through a few days of recovery, and she'll be fine. Sore, but fine."

Teddy laughed, and said, "Oh thank God! Ok, so what are you guys? You guys obviously thought Harry Potter and my world was fake until a couple hours ago, so what are you exactly?"

Wheelchair Guy sighed, and said, "Annabeth has read all about your world, so there's no need for you to explain. However, you cannot fully understand our world, for you are still a mortal. However, you have magic in your blood, so you can be… convinced of believing some truths. The Greek gods and goddesses of Ancient Greek mythology never died. They still live among us even to this day. I am a mythical beast, and the Activities Director at this camp. All the campers are sons and daughters of these gods and goddesses."

Teddy stared at Wheelchair Guy in disbelief, then shook his head and said, "Look, man, I believe you. I've seen crazy stuff in my life too. But what exactly are you supposed to be?"

Wheelchair Guy smiled, and said, "I am a centaur, half man and half horse. But for your sanity, I stay in my human form. My name is Chiron, but just call me Mr. Brunner."

"Right. Ok, Mr. Brunner. Can I see Lily now?" Teddy said. It's not that he didn't believe Wheelchair Guy/Chiron/Mr. Brunner, but so much crazy has happened that he had no room for disbelief in his body.

"Follow me," Mr. Brunner said, and took Teddy back to the infirmary area. Lily was unconscious still, but she had already started to get some color back, and her ginger hair was fanned out on her pillow. Her short, thin body occupied barely any space in the bed, but all four of her limbs were intact, and she looked like she was just sleeping.

Annabeth perked up when Teddy entered the room, and she pulled him aside and whispered to him, "Hey listen. The next time you're in the Muggle world go to a bookstore and ask for the Harry Potter series."

Teddy looked at her confusedly, but nodded. Wheelchair Guy/Chiron/Mr. Brunner cleared his throat, and said, "Thanks to a magical healing drink we have, your godfather's daughter can be transported back to wherever it is you came from. The power of Zeus will get you back to where you were. Are you ready?"

Teddy nodded, and picked up Lily and held her bridal style. He scanned the room, locking eyes with Percy, Annabeth, and Wheelchair Guy/Chiron/Mr. Brunner, saying, "Thanks for saving Lily's life and bending the rules for us and such. Bye then."

Teddy felt a wind whisk him and Lily away, and he could see nothing but blackness. It was almost like Apparating, but without the feeling of suffocation. When he could see again, he was on the hill that Lily had led him to. He put Lily down, and she started to wake up.

"Teddy? What happened? I lost an arm and a leg, and then this guy with eye stickers operated on me, and now we're here… but I feel like no time has passed!"

"Lily? Everything's fine. You got yourself Splinched, and these people from the place you tried to get us to saved your life, and they brought us back here, and I think that they fixed the whole time thing."

Lily sighed in relief, and started running down the hill and back towards her grandmother's house.

"Just promise me that you'll never try to Apparate again until you're of age!" Teddy yelled, his voice getting carried away by the wind as he chased after her.

Teddy heard Lily's laugh, strong, clear, and bubbly against the rushing of the wind, and a faint, "Oh, don't worry. I think I've Apparated enough to last me a lifetime!"

 _Sooo... did you like it? If you did, make sure to review or PM me so that I know! If you didn't, please review or PM me to give me some constructive criticism so I can improve, or just don't say anything and don't continue reading. I won't judge._


End file.
